A Cartomante
by B. and the Jetts
Summary: Ele não acreditava em ciganas, misticismo, muito menos na namorada de seu melhor amigo, que defendia todas essas coisas. Mas por culpa dela, acabou caindo nas garras de uma cartomante... Todos munidos de seus trevos de quatro folhas?


**N/A.:** Essa fic foi baseada na música _Fortune Teller_, por Robert Plant e Alison Krauss.  
Para sua melhor apreciação, ouçam depois, quando terminarem de ler a fic, como créditos em um filme, e prestem bastante atenção na letra!  
Se bastante gente pedir, depois coloco a letra e tradução como um segundo capítulo, porque essa fic é OneShot, ok?

_Medalhinhas de proteção a postos?_

_E lá vamos nós!_

* * *

- Sua aura está estranha.

Até agora não sei por que continuei dando atenção a uma conversa que começou com essas quatro palavrinhas: _sua aura está estranha_.

Mas eu dei atenção.

E agora estou com o panfleto de uma cartomante no bolso, enquanto imagino se Edward ainda daria tanta atenção pras maluquices da Bella se ela não fosse tão gostosa.

Se bem que do jeito que eles se conheceram, é meio difícil não dar crédito pras baboseiras dela. Mesmo ela sendo a pessoa mais cagada do planeta.

É verdade, Bella é muito supersticiosa.

Até aí, nada demais, porém ela e meu melhor amigo, Edward, se conheceram enquanto Bella, tentando desviar de um gato preto no caminho, bateu numa escada, por também não querer passar por baixo dela, e o resultado foi um vaso caindo do 3º andar na cabeça do Edward, que estava tentando entender porque a doida estava dançando cha-cha-cha no meio da rua.

Tudo bem, o vaso não caiu _exatamente_ em cima da cabeça dele, mas pegou de raspão e ele tomou 5 pontos na testa.

Quando ele abriu os olhos, encontrou a dançarina de cha-cha ajoelhada do lado dele, e a primeira coisa que ela disse foi "_Então é você..._"

Não se sabe se foi o encontro dos olhos deles, ou o jeito que ela sorriu antes de desmaiar por causa de todo o sangue que estava saindo do corte na testa dele, ou até talvez pela concussão que ele sofreu, mas naquele instante, os dois se apaixonaram.

Ridículo, eu sei.

Mais tarde, no hospital, perguntei pra ela o que ela quis dizer com "então é você", e Bella, no seu melhor momento hippie maconheira, sorri de um jeito meio distante e diz:

- Minha cartomante disse que após um acidente, eu encontraria duas esmeraldas, e elas seriam minhas para sempre.

Os olhos do Edward são verdes. E eu vomitei um pouquinho na boca.

Concordei por pura cortesia, já que o próprio Edward não conseguia parar de olhar pra ela de um jeito meio idiota, que eu rezei pra ser um efeito colateral dos analgésicos, anestésicos, anticépticos e seja lá o que mais fizeram o infeliz engolir, mas não.

Era tudo por causa da Bella.

Mesmo com as roupas indianas, o papo astrológico e o fato irritante de ela sempre miguelar o baseado, nos tornamos grandes amigos. Os melhores amigos na verdade. Às vezes largávamos o Edward pra fazer coisas sozinhos, e em nenhuma vez ele reclamou.

O problema é que agora ela está se aproveitando da sua posição confortável pra fazer meu mapa astral, ler minha aura e outras coisas igualmente bizarras.

E quando eu digo posição confortável, estou sendo completamente literal, ela estava deitada no sofá, a cabeça no colo do Edward e as pernas no meu colo. Nós estávamos assistindo uma reprise de Vampire Diaries, enquanto eu reclamava que o mocinho parecia o garoto propaganda da Cepacol e tentava me proteger dos chutes que Bella me dava ocasionalmente quando eu começava a falar em algum momento importante.

- Pra uma hippie você gosta muito de violência, sabia? – reclamei, esfregando as costelas e ela bufou.

- Não sou hippie! Só estou em contato com algo superior.

- É, cogumelos alucinógenos fazem isso... – Edward comentou num tom leve, mas não deu certo.

Ela ainda ficou puta e eu ainda ri.

- Não quero papo com você! – ela declarou para o namorado e girou no sofá, deitando a cabeça no meu colo e dedicando seus chutes a ele – O Jasper entende muito mais meu amor pelo Damon Salvatore!

- Claro, ele é um sonho.

- Obrigada, Jasper.

Bella ajeitou a cabeça, fazendo o cabelo castanho espalhar pelas minhas pernas.

- Você é ridiculamente folgada.

Eu já esperava a reposta sacana e espertinha quando percebi que ela estava apenas me encarando de um jeito muito sério, nada característico.

- Tem algo errado com você.

- Não tem não.

- Tem sim! – ela estreitou os olhos – Você está... Pára de fazer cócegas, Edward! – ela riu, chutando as mãos dele para longe.

- Eu não estou fazendo nada! – ele exclamou da outra ponta do sofá, se aproveitando da distração pra surrupiar o controle remoto e colocar no canal de esportes.

- De qualquer forma, Jasper... – Bella girou os olhos de um jeito exagerado e voltou a me encarar – Sua aura está estranha.

Aí. Exatamente nesse ponto. Eu deveria ter cortado a conversa aí. Mas não... Eu respondi.

- Ah é? Está de outra cor? – eu perguntei cheio de deboche.

- É!

Fiquei olhando pra ela, esperando que ou ela parasse com a palhaçada, ou terminasse logo o assunto.

- Você deveria ir na minha cartomante... – Bella disse enquanto se levantava e vasculhava a bolsa – Aqui!

Me entregou um panfleto, mas eu simplesmente fiquei encarando o rosto dela, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Não fode.

- É sério! Pode ser bom pra você...

- Ah claro, ter uma velha arrancando meu dinheiro é sempre bom.

Contra todas as minhas expectativas, Bella deu de ombros, e seus olhos encontraram o relógio.

- Merda! To atrasada!

Foi o que ela disse, mas se jogou no colo do Edward, que como sempre estava preparado e eles começaram uma terrível, nojenta, derretedora de retinas, demonstração de afeto.

- É, acho que também vou embora... – resmunguei levantando.

Os dois se separaram.

- Eu já vou, Jasper! Você pode ficar! – Bella riu.

- Eu não quero que ele fique! – Edward reclamou e eu mostrei o dedo do meio.

- Tchaaaauu... – estiquei a palavra, só pra ser implicante.

Dei um beijo no rosto de Bella.

- E no Edward? – ela perguntou, sorrindo.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha na direção do Edward que deu de ombros.

Acho que ele quis dizer "também não sei porque ela gosta tanto de te implicar", mas fingi que não entendi e dei um beijo na bochecha dele também.

- Argh! – ele começou a limpar a bochecha.

- Tchau! – falei de novo.

- Beijo me liga! – Edward gritou atrás de mim.

- Beijo! – devolvi e acho que Bella caiu do sofá de tanto rir.

Agora estou andando na rua, com o panfleto da cartomante me queimando a pele, mesmo dentro do bolso. Hippiezinha maconheria pentelha.

Eu nem acredito nesse tipo de coisa, eu não acho que cruzar com um gato preto vá me dar azar ou passar por baixo de uma escada, muito menos bato em madeira quando alguém fala alguma coisa agourenta, mas só porque a chatinha falou que minha aura está esquisita, agora vou ficar paranóico.

É um dom dela na verdade, não importa que o que ela diga seja absurdo, você vai pensar nisso por horas a fio...

E foi pensando nisso, que eu percebi que não sabia mais onde estava. Eu tive a capacidade de me perder andando a pé. Comecei a olhar em volta, procurando qualquer coisa familiar, qualquer coisa _mesmo_, e acabei pisando em algo macio.

Algo macio que deu um berro alucinante. Algo macio que deu um berro alucinante e de repente estava me unhando inteiro.

Pulei pra trás tentando entender o que estava acontecendo e descobri que era um gato. Um gato preto. Ó doce ironia...

Ainda tentando me afastar do furacão de unhas que era aquele puto daquele gato, fui andando pra trás e passei de costas por baixo de uma escada, antes de bater o ombro nela. Com medo de possíveis vasos assassinos, tentei cobrir a cabeça com uma das mãos e sai correndo até trombar com alguma coisa. Não sei o que aconteceu exatamente, mas quando percebi, o mundo estava girando, eu estava caindo de costas no chão e me vendo caindo por cima de mim.

Puta que pariu, o que está acontecendo?!?

- Cuidado aí, cara! – uma voz falou enquanto eu percebia que o "eu" que caiu em cima de mim, era meu reflexo – Se quebrar um espelho são 7 anos de azar!

De repente o mundo voltou ao normal e eu sentei no chão, vendo dois caras de macacão azul escuro rindo de mim e carregando o espelho _enorme_, que quase me esmagou, pra longe.

Levantei devagar, apoiei a mão em uma parede roxa, enquanto tentava me acalmar, sem parar de repetir que aquilo tudo era só uma coincidência.

Virei o rosto pra cima e respirei fundo, deixando o coração desacelerar quando reparei na fachada do lugar onde eu estava parado. Eu sabia que nunca tinha passado por ali, mas conhecia aqueles símbolos. Antes mesmo de pensar no que estava fazendo, enfiei a mão no bolso e puxei o panfleto que a Bella me deu.

Puta merda. Eu estava na frente da... loja (?) da cartomante da Bella.

Já estava dando meia volta quando lembrei que acabei de ser atacado por um gato doido e passei embaixo de uma escada – poderia ter sido atingido por um vaso mortal – e ainda por cima, quase fui esmagado por um espelho.

É. Vou entrar. Não custa nada. E se custar, mando a cigana velha à merda e vou embora.

Estiquei o pescoço pra dentro, além da cortina de contas que fez um barulho surpreendentemente alto.

- Pode entrar... – a voz feminina chamou.

Definitivamente não era uma voz que eu esperava, era baixa, e ficou um pouco rouca no final das palavras.

Obedeci o que ela me disse para fazer, mas estava definitivamente desconfortável. Enfiei as mãos fundo nos bolsos enquanto olhava em volta. A sala era pequena, a luz era avermelhada e haviam panos coloridos e pequenos frascos espalhados por todo lugar. No centro, uma mesa coberta por uma toalha azul escura, em cima dela, um baralho e uma bola de cristal. Sem zoeira.

Dei mais dois passos, tentando ser o mais silencioso possível, não sei explicar por que.

- Sente – a voz falou de novo, me assustando – Eu já vou até você.

Sentei e cruzei os dedos sobre a mesa, tentando não mexer no baralho.

Então ela surgiu. Como se não bastasse não ter absolutamente nada a ver com o que eu esperava, ela ainda não combinava nem um pouco com a própria voz.

Nada de cigana velha com olho de vidro, ela era jovem, talvez mais jovem que eu, muito provavelmente da idade da Bella, era baixinha, o cabelo estava coberto por um lenço vermelho cheio de medalhinhas, apenas duas mechas soltas emolduravam o rosto.

Os olhos dela brilhavam na luz fraca, mas eu não conseguia determinar a cor, e seus lábios pintados se abriram num sorriso. Provavelmente achando graça da minha cara de assustado.

Ela sentou-se a minha frente, apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e o queixo sobre os dedos entrelaçados.

- Olá...

Eu não sabia o que dizer. Nem sabia o que estava fazendo ali na verdade.

Ela sorriu mais uma vez e estendeu a mão na minha direção.

- Me dá sua mão.

Engoli a seco e obedeci mais uma vez.

- Você está quente... – ela comentou, franzindo a testa – Sou Alice.

- Jasper – murmurei, constrangido.

- Você está muito quente...

Com um toque final no centro da minha palma, que fez cócegas, ela devolveu minha mão e voltou a atenção para a bola de cristal. Eu estava me sentindo mais idiota a cada segundo.

- Eu não sei se... Hmm...

- Foi obrigado a vir aqui? – Alice perguntou sorrindo, sem tirar os olhos da bola de cristal.

- "Coagido" é a palavra... – cocei a parte de trás do pescoço – Um gato me atacou.

Dessa vez os olhos dela encontraram os meus. Eles pareciam cinzas.

- Um gato preto? – concordei com a cabeça – Você pisou no rabo dele?

Prendi a respiração um instante.

- Uau! Você é boa! – soltei uma risada nervosa.

- Não vi isso... É o Billy Bob Thorton... Ele vive nessa rua, normalmente é muito dócil, mas vira uma fera quando pisam no rabo dele... – ela suspirou, balançando a cabeça e voltando o olhar para o cristal mais uma vez.

- Billy Bob Thorton?

- Você está apaixonado.

Arregalei os olhos, sem saber o que falar.

- Não...

- Está sim – ela sorriu, mostrando dentes perfeitos, segurando minhas mãos, em cima da mesa – É por isso que está tão quente.

Repassei mentalmente todas as garotas que conhecia, e por mais que a mais recorrente fosse a Bella, eu tinha certeza absoluta de que não estava apaixonado por ela. Mesmo se ela não fosse louca, ainda era a garota do Edward.

Tanya, Irina, Kate, Leah, Emily e Rosalie... Vadia, burra, feia, grossa, sonsa e minha irmã... Respectivamente. Argh.

- Quando a próxima chegar... – ela continuou, mais uma vez concentrada, apertando minhas mãos com força – Você estará olhando nos olhos dela.

Ela estava certa sobre o Edward e suas (ah, por favor) "esmeraldas", será que... Não é possível. É?

Olhei para Alice cheio de expectativa, ela soltou minhas mãos e reclinou na cadeira.

- São 10 dólares e vá embora logo!

Eu sei que devo ter sorrido como um idiota. Joguei o dinheiro na mesa e sai quase correndo.

Não sei o que estava procurando, mas não tem como não querer saber o que eu vou encontrar.

.

.

.

.

Bom. Caralhos que me fodam.

Por que é mesmo que eu acreditei nela? Alguém poderia me fazer o favor de me explicar?

- Mas Jasper... – Bella começou de seu lugar, sentada no encosto do sofá do Edward, com o próprio, no assento, entre suas pernas – Não é tão rápido que funciona!

- Eu ainda não acredito que você foi! – Edward ria tanto que tinha que se apoiar nos joelhos – Você... – mais risos – na bola de cristal... Cheirando a incenso... Eu vou morrer...

Ele se jogou pra trás, apoiando a testa na coxa da Bella, rindo tanto que nem conseguia respirar. Tomara que morra.

- Não liga pra ele, Jazz... – Bella disse, lançando um olhar mortífero pro animal – Eu fiquei muito feliz que você superou seu preconceito!

- Eu não superei porra nenhuma, Janis! – Janis Joplin. Elas se vestem igual, mas a Bella, obviamente, é muito mais gata – Eu fui atacado pelo Billy Bob Thorton!

- Puta merda... – Edward gemeu, afundando o rosto nas mãos, entrando naquele estágio do riso em que você começa a sentir dor.

- Aquele gato te atacou? – ela me olhou incrédula.

Então parou, deu um tapa na cabeça do Edward e voltou a atenção pra mim.

- Ele é completamente bonzinho! Igual um cachorro só que... gay! Você sabe, com todas aquelas lambidas e... Ah, você sabe.

- É! Um amor de criatura! Ele rasgou a minha calça!

- Edward pare de rir desse jeito! Você tem asma e eu não vou te levar pro Pronto Socorro! E você – ela apontou pra mim de um jeito meio acusador – eu nunca disse que seria instantâneo! Disse que te ajudaria!

- Não me ajudou em nada, só estou surtado agora! – me afundei na poltrona, cruzando os braços.

Edward aproveitou o momento de silêncio, pra correr pro quarto e voltar com a bombinha de asma.

- Eu juro, cara... Você ainda vai me matar! – ele secou as lágrimas no canto dos olhos – Entrar na tenda da cigana, com um gato grudado na perna e pagar pra descobrir que está apaixonado pela Kate, a monstra...

- Primeiro lugar, vai dar a bunda!

- Ei! – Bella protestou, ficando em pé no sofá e colocando as mãos na bunda do Edward de um jeito possessivo.

- Em segundo lugar, você tem razão. Eu vou voltar lá e pegar meu dinheiro de volta.

Bella girou os olhos, voltando a sentar no encosto do sofá e cruzando os braços, emburrada.

- São só 10 dólares, Jazz! E vai dar certo, você não deu tempo!

- Janis. – levantei, sério – Eu caí na lábia dela e isso não vai ficar assim!

Saí pisando duro em direção a porta, mas não sem antes ouvir Edward fazendo sua melhor imitação da voz do Stallone.

- Fui atacado por um gato, subjugado por uma escada, e esmagado por um espelho... Mas por 10 dólares? Agora é pessoal!

Nem dignifiquei com uma resposta já que isso levaria a uma discussão infinita que terminaria com a) Bella e Edward se pegando ou b) nós três sentados no sofá assistindo Stallone Cobra.

Quase todas as nossas discussões terminam assim. Antes todas terminavam com a opção B, já que eu e o Edward achamos que sexo poderia estragar nossa amizade.

Engraçado como agora era fácil encontrar o lugar. E desviar do Billy Bob Thorton, que me lançou um olhar assassino.

Passei pela cortina sem me importar com o barulho dessa vez a encontrei sentada a mesa, o baralho de tarot espalhado a sua frente. O lenço com as medalhinhas estava em volta de sua cintura e as pontas do cabelo curto e escuro apontavam para todos os lados de um jeito desleixado. Aparentemente ela é igual ao Edward, não tem pente. Mas ela ficava bonita desse jeito.

Os olhos cinzentos dela me encontraram sem qualquer surpresa. Me forcei a acreditar que ela simplesmente ouviu o barulho da cortina.

- Jasper... – ela disse, me incentivando a começar e eu percebi que estava quieto há muito tempo.

- Você mentiu.

Alice arqueou as sobrancelhas e recostou na cadeira, como fizera ontem, segurando uma das cartas entre o indicador e o médio, próxima a boca.

- Eu nunca minto. Não sobre isso pelo menos – indicou as quinquilharias místicas com um gesto curto da cabeça.

- Me inclinei em sua direção, apoiando as mão no encosto da cadeira vaga.

- E eu não encontrei qualquer garota que não fosse a Bella e definitivamente não a amo! Quero meu dinheiro de volta!

É. Entendi o porquê de Edward ter me zoado antes que eu saísse... Falando agora na cara dela, eu soava como um idiota.

Alice nada disse, apenas levantou, sorriu e se inclinou na minha direção, apoiando as mãos sobre a mesa.

- Eu nunca minto e eu nunca erro, sr. Whitlock.

Ficamos parados, numa competição para descobrir quem desviaria o olhar primeiro.

Os olhos dela realmente eram cinzas. Eu acharia uma cor bem incrível se eu não estivesse com tanta raiva dela. Dela e desse sorriso cretino de quem sabe mais do que eu. Dela, do sorriso cretino e do fato que eu nunca, em toda a minha vida, quis tanto beijar uma mulher como eu quero beijar essa cigana.

Porra, o que?

Eu estou... Eu quero... Não. Eu _preciso..._

Ah foda-se.

E como se ela realmente soubesse que aconteceria, no instante seguinte ela estava ajoelhada em cima da mesa, meus braços em volta da cintura dela, com tanta força quanto poderiam sem machuca-la, e nossos lábios estavam se atacando.

Eu _estou_ apaixonado!

Dois encontros bizarro, um beijo e eu estou completamente apaixonado.

Nos afastamos lentamente, com beijos leves e os dedos dela entrelaçados no meu cabelo.

- O que acabou de acontecer? – perguntei roçando os lábios na bochecha dela.

- Eu disse que nunca erro, sr. Whitlock.

Como é que ela sabe meu sobrenome?

Merda. Nunca mais vou ouvir o fim disso quando a Bella descobrir.

**FIM.**

* * *

_"And now I get my fortune told for free"_


End file.
